Playing with Fire :::
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: Gabriella is investigating the arson that Killed her brother. After her search leads to a Hotshot Firefighter Troy Bolton, Gabriella's life heats up in ways she'd never imagined......


Disclaimer.. I own nothing !!!

I'm BACK !!! i've been gone for a while and has a Little Christmas treat. I have this One Shot for you !! I'm Wishing you all a Very Merry Christmas and Happy New Years !!!

**::: HAPPY HOILDAYS !! xoxo Tatiana :::**

PLAYING WITH FIRE

_Gabriella Montez is a Beautiful but tough arson inspector … and now her job gas become personal. A fire set by an arsonist kill her brother, and she is determined to find the person responsible. Gabriella's unlikely suspect is SEXY Troy Bolton, who happens to a firefighter. After hikers report seeing him near the scene of the crime on the day of the fire, Gabriella is sure Troy is her guy._

_But as she sets out to prove his guilt, Gabriella sees how compassionate and heroic Troy is, and she begins to wonder if he's innocent. Soon, more fires occur mans it's apparent that whoever is setting them is targeting Gabriella. Plagued with doubts and confused by her feeling for Troy, Gabriella shows up at his place one evening. She asks him out to dinner to talk, and Troy jumps at the chance to be alone with her: The two get into Troy's truck, but before they can go anywhere, they notice a funny smell, and Troy's fireman instincts kick in. He pushes Gabriella out if the truck seconds before a BOMB goes off, saving her life…and igniting the desire that's been burning between them all along……_

**::: DEADLY HEAT ::: **

As Gabriella came to, she wondered why she was lying on the ground outside Troy's house. Then she realized that Troy was covering her body with his own, his hard muscles a blanket of safety.

_Oh, GOD, _she remembered. _His Truck blew up_. And _we almost died!_

Suddenly, Troy groaned and rolled off her. Slowly, he got on his feet, then helped Gabriella do the same.

"You saved my life," Gabriella gasped.

"I hope this means I'm no longer a suspect." Troy said wryly, his attempt at humor negated by the pained look on his face.

"Troy! You're hurt." Gabriella said with genuine concern

"I've felt worse," he told her. "I'll be fine."

"NO!" Gabriella said a determined glint in her Big Brown eyes. "I need to take care of you."

Troy allowed Gabriella to guide him up the stairs of his front porch and into the kitchen. Then he waited while she wet a dish towel with warm, sudsy water and tried not to flinch as she pulled off his sweaty tee shirt. Dirt and pine needles covered Troy's wide, tanned chest.

Gabriella used the towel to gently brush away the debris embedded in his skin. Despite the fear still pulsing through her, Gabriella couldn't help but feel relieved. All this time she'd been trying to deny her attraction to Troy—first believing he was a criminal and then because she was unsure how he felt about her. But he has risked his life for her tonight, and she was hopeful this meant that he felt the same way.

Her hands stilled as she said" you could have died trying to save me…and here I am investigating you, putting you in danger."

Troy abruptly turned and ran his soot-stained hands through her thick brown hair.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," he told her. And with that, he leaned in to kiss her," I almost Lost you," he said pulling away for a moment. "I won't let that happen again! "

**::: CHANGE of HEART :::**

Gabriella let Troy's words run over her, sparking the desire for him that she had forced herself to bury. She tilted up her chin to kiss him again.

His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, his teeth lightly nipped her skin as he pulled her tee shirt over her body. When it was on the floor, she pressed herself against him, tracing the hard muscles of his bare chest with her fingers.

"I need to know you trust me, that you believe me now," Troy said.

Gabriella cupped his face in her hands, staring deep into his beautiful Blue eyes. The sincerity she saw in them was undeniable. "I believe you, Troy," she whispered.

Troy's fingers found her bra straps, and he slid them off her shoulders. When he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, a gasp emerged from Gabriella's throat.

She grabbed his hips to pull him closer—oh, God; she wanted him closer—to her. Her hips bucked against his shaft and even through his pants, she could feel how thick and large he was.

"That's it," Troy said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs as if she weighed nothing at all.

**::: BURNING UP :::**

Once inside his bedroom, Troy laid Gabriella beneath him on his bed. He kissed her again, starting at her mouth and moving lower until she felt his warm breath on her stomach.

Troy unbuttoned her jeans, slowly sliding them off, along with her panties. She cried out his name when she felt his lips between her legs.

She should have been prepared for this tongue against her bare skin, but she wasn't. Nothing could have prepared her for Troy.

Waves of pleasure moved through her, and Troy cupped her ass to lift her closer to his mouth. Her muscles clenched with need. She wanted all of him, to be filled with his huge, stiff member. She opened her mouth to say this but before she could utter a word, he lifted his head, a half smile on his beautiful lips.

"Let me get a condom," He said, as though he had read her mind. He reached into his bedside table for one and slid it on before repositioning himself between her legs.

She ran her hands over hid broad shoulders and down his strong arms as he entered her.

"Oh, Gabriella," Troy gasped.

Hearing Troy say her name rocked her to the core. She opened her legs wider for him. Again and again, he thrust his hard, thick length into her. His heavy weight pressed her against the bed, and his skin grew slick beneath her hands. Sweat breaded between her breasts, and he bent his head to lick it off her without missing a beat,

Gabriella felt the building, and Troy lifted his head and looked into her eyes, knowing what was coming. And then his hands were in her hair, and she was wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking him in.

Gabriella's cry of ecstasy merged with Troy's growl as spasms wracked their bodies. She rode the length of his shaft again and again, her orgasm more intense than any she'd ever felt before.

She didn't know how long they lay together afterwards, with his warm body pressing into her body. Being with Troy felt so incredibly right, and it wasn't because she'd almost lost her life and her emotions were all over the place. She could only hope that Troy agreed because no man had ever made her feel this good before.

Gabriella didn't know that Troy was thinking the same exact same thing!!

**::: HAPPY HOILDAYS !! xoxo Tatiana :::**

**Rate and Review !!! **


End file.
